Velwyn Benirus
|Base ID = }} Velwyn Benirus can be found at The Count's Arms in Anvil. He has an Anvil house for sale for 5000 as part of the quest "Where Spirits Have Lease." During and after the quest, he goes to the Elven Gardens District to stay at a local inn. Interactions Where Spirits Have Lease Velwyn Benirus is offering to sell his family manor, which is haunted. Dialogue ;Where Spirits Have Lease "You wouldn't happen to be in the market for a home would you? If you are, I just happen to be selling a manor located right here in Anvil." :Manor "Yes, I'm selling my grandfather's house, Benirus Manor. If you're interested, I could let you have it for a modest sum. I have to sell it soon, as I have pressing matters elsewhere. You're welcome to take a look at it. It is located across the street from the Chapel. Once you buy you get the key to the front door and the deed of ownership. That's the deal. Would you like to buy it now?" ::Yes, here's 5,000 gold. "Excellent! Here's the key to the front door and the deed of ownership. I hope you enjoy your new home. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must attend to those pressing matters I spoke of earlier. Good day." ::Not right now. "Well, I'll be here every day from noon until midnight. Let me know if you change your mind." If refused at first: "That manor is still for sale if you're interested." :Manor "If you want to buy Benirus Manor, it's still available for a modest price. No questions asked please. Interested?" After buying the manor: "You got quite a deal on that house." :Manor "You already bought the manor, and I have nothing more to say about it." "Enjoy the manor." After discovering the manor is haunted: "I'm surprised to see you all the way out here in the Imperial City." :Manor "So you think I'm responsible? I suppose you're right, as the manor used to belong my grandfather, Lorgren Benirus. I knew there was a curse on that place which is why I sold it to you so cheap. I suppose I should've warned you, but I had to get out of Anvil. My family said I could move here to the Imperial City once all our loose ends were tied down. The manor was one of those loose ends. I fear my own greed got the better of my judgement. I hope you weren't hurt badly in that horrible place. I suppose I assumed you'd be able to life the curse and be done with it." ::Lorgren Benirus "Lorgren Benirus was a strange old man, always dabbling and experimenting with magic. He was mostly harmless, until the fateful day he came across a tome bearing the evil magic of necromancy. He became obsessed and decided that by using necromancy, he could prolong his own life. The dark arts contained in the tome called for him to dig up the recently deceased in the nearby crypts under the cathedral. When it was discovered that he did this, the Mages Guild called for a quick meeting to decide what to do. It only took minutes to decide. Led by a young upstart named Carahil, the Mages Guild stormed Benirus Manor and slew Lorgren. However, amid the chaos, his body vanished. Because of this, the people of Anvil concluded the manor must be cursed. You are the first person to set foot inside in a long time." :::Lift the Curse "According to the diary entry, it seems that I'm the only one who can open the secret door in the manor. And I can't help feeling slightly guilty selling you the place under these circumstances. I'll meet you in Anvil at The Count's Arms. From there we'll try to lift the curse together." "I'll see you in Anvil." If approached again: "As I said, I'll meet you back in Anvil as soon as I can. I won't be traveling with you as I'm making my own arrangements." In Anvil: "I'm ready as I'll ever be." "I was half expecting you not to show up. Are you ready to go to the manor?" :Yes, I'm ready. "Then let's get this over with. I don't relish the thought of spending too long inside of the manor. Follow me." :No, not yet. "Well, when you're ready, you know where to find me." If approached again: "Did you want to continue to the manor?" :Yes, let's continue. "Good. I want to get this over with as soon as possible." :No, wait here a moment. "I'll wait here until you're ready." Inside the manor: "Okay, you lead from here. Hopefully we can make it to the basement without too much fighting." "Lead on." :Lift the Curse "I hope that whatever's behind the door will truly lift the curse. I'd hate to risk harm for nothing." :Manor "This place makes me uneasy. Let's tread wisely and make our way quickly to the basement." "Did you hear a noise?" At the secret door: "Lead on." :Manor "I'll be glad to get this over with and get back to the Imperial City." "As soon as this opens, I'm leaving." After opening the secret door: "I'm pleased we were able to get that secret door open, but I fear I can no longer assist you here. I'll wait for you at The Count's Arms." After defeating Lorgren Benirus: "The lifter of curses returns!" "I'm sorry for running away like that, but fear got the best of me. I'm glad you talked me into coming with you. Now that the curse has been lifted, I feel like I've taken care of my family's unfinished business. Excellent work, my friend. May the manor give you many years of happiness. I'm now off to the Imperial City once more. Farewell!" If approached again: "Enjoy the manor. It suits you well." :Manor "I'm overjoyed to hear that you were able to cleanse the manor. Well done my friend, well done!" "Good fortune to you." Quotes *''"Don't wait too long to decide."'' *''"You're a persistent one."'' *''"Are you ready to go to the manor?"'' Appearances * de:Velwyn Benirus ru:Велвин Бенирус Category:Oblivion: Anvil Characters Category:Oblivion: Quest Givers